Musou Mode: Li Ru
by Warrior4Life
Summary: An intelligent man in his own right, and the son-in-law to Dong Zhuo, with his skills in politics and his way around the enemy, he constantly assists his lord as his right-hand man to take over China and turn it into paradise. OC's are welcome, must have some connection to Li Ru or his family! Imagine this like DW5's Musou Mode! Estimated 18-24 chapters. There are 2 endings!
1. The Rise of Dong Zhuo Prologue

**Author's Note: Imagine this like the Musou Mode for Dynasty Warriors 5 (DW5) which I somehow agree with more than the Story Modes of DW7 and DW8 onward.**

**Li Ru would be fighting for Dong Zhuo, yes, but he would considerably be in the Other category. As I was reading the novel I loved how intelligent he was and his loyalty to Dong Zhuo was admirable. But, I will include Hypothetical and Historical endings. So whichever path you choose will be up to you. In that case I will update two chapters when it does come to that.**

**And I get the feeling that this could spin a new theme in the Dynasty Warriors Archives here like the "... Answers Letters" have done. That is if I get this good enough.**

* * *

><p>Musou Mode: Li Ru<p>

_-An intelligent man in his own right, and the son-in-law to Dong Zhuo, with his skills in politics and his way around the enemy, he constantly assists his lord as his right-hand man to take over China and turn it into paradise._

(The following biography will be revised once I factor in the characters you let me borrow for the story, those that you see in family will have their own roles, but I will describe them one per chapter so I don't overflow everyone with information right away, fear not though I will describe them in the story constantly. Any suggestions for character development I will gladly take!) (When giving a character, will you please use the format I used below!)

_**Li Ru- "The Tyrant's Talented Adviser."**_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Appearance: 5'11''. He has long black hair that reaches the bottom of his shoulders and he usually holds it back with a purple headband with a phoenix design in gold engraved into it. He has dark blue eyes that look grey. He wears long black pants and a black long sleeved shirt underneath a purple and gold robe that wraps around him nicely, yet when he moves it flows like a cape. He wears dark purple combat boots and wears silver and gold necklaces around his neck. He wears dark purple gloves and has a lean yet slightly muscled build to him. He is also pale skinned and burns very easily in sunlight.**_

_**-As a second outfit: His hair is longer and is put up with a purple band with a golden phoenix clip. He wears black gloves and a light purple robe with dark purple under clothing. His boots become gold and the robe is shorten to his knees yet there is the addition of a purple-gold cape.**_

_**Personality: Intelligent, clever, and loyal. He serves Dong Zhuo like a loyal son-in-law. He has his own ambitions, but wishes to help his father-in-law achieve China first. His intelligence ranks him with Jia Xu of Wei, Lu Meng of Wu, and Fa Zhang of Shu. He and Chen Gong get along fairly well. He is a kind father to his children Li Yang and Li Tiancai. He is kind and loyal to his wife, who supports him and matches him in intelligence and clever ploys. His true wish for the land is to bring it under one command and give Dong Zhuo his best advice. He is wise in his decisions and always thinks before he acts. He makes up for his lack of emotional intelligence with his common sense.**_

_**Family: Dong Zhuo (father-in-law), Dong Xia (sister-in-law), Dai Re (sister-in-law's mother), Dong Min (brother-in-law), Niu Fu (another son-in-law for Dong Zhuo), Dong Huang (Dong Zhuo's nephew), Dong Bai (Dong Zhuo's granddaughter), Dong Dachun (wife, Dong Zhuo's youngest daughter), Li Yang (son) , Li Tiancai (daughter).**_

_**Friendships: Lu Bu, Lu Sun, Lu Lingqi, Chen Gong, Zhang Liao, Li Su, etc. (This would involve the whole cast, if you see him interacting with others please tell me and how).**_

_**Rivalries: Jia Xu, Lu Meng, and Fa Zhang. (Again, if you see him having any other rivalries, let me know and how!)**_

_**Force: Other- Dong Zhuo**_

_**Weapon: Magic Staff (Imperial Staff). It is a gold rod that reaches 2 spans (20 inches) and shoots purple beams and can let him summon rain storms and lightning. His main elements are lightning and water. He can summon a down pour to heal himself and lightning to smite his enemies. He can also summon mist and fog to render the enemy sightless. He is known to use his weapon to cast curses and hexes among enemies when not on the field.**_

_**Added Information: He is Dong Zhuo's son-in-law and also his most trusted advisor. He married Dong Zhuo's youngest daughter Dong Dachun, who sired him two children, Li Yang and Li Tiancai. He was important to Dong Zhuo's conquest and was trusted highly by him. Dong Zhuo favors him and repeatedly gives him gifts, also spoiling his children and cares more about Dong Dachun more than her older sister Dong Xia. He has a friendly rivalry, but a rivalry nonetheless with Wei's Jia Xu. He seems to dislike Lu Meng and Fa Zhang.**_

_**Romance: Dong Dachun (Wife)**_

_**Musous: Healing Downpour- Summons a rainstorm that heals him but drowns the enemies surrounding him. When next to a river the river will overflow and he will walk on top of it while everyone is struggling in the water below him. Added effects of lightning will triple the KO scoring.**_

_**Hell's Lightning- He circles his staff in the air twice and a ring of lightning will shoot down around him for a long time. The bigger the circles he makes, the range of lightning will be greater. This can also produce a storm, healing him as an added effect.**_

_**Imperial Lightning Sword- His staff transforms into a five foot sword that is silver and glows blue and is in the shape of a lightning bolt for a long period of time. His attack range will become greater as he can summon lightning and it will randomly hit anything around him. His attack also becomes greater along with his speed, but his defense will deplete significantly.**_

Tell me what you think of him, or if I should change anything. I didn't know who his wife was and I could find nothing about his family, so I just gave his wife a name and added a few of my characters that will appear in future stories.

* * *

><p>Stage One: The Rise of Dong Zhuo Prologue<p>

*Imagine peaceful music for this part, along with a flute coming in now and again*

I am Li Ru. I was married to Dong Zhuo's daughter Dong Dachun and thus became his son-in-law and soon his right hand man. I go through life as his most trusted advisor and his most treasured son-in-law. Soo after the Yellow Turban Rebellion was quelled, the eunuchs of the capital all fled upon the death of Reginal Marshal He Jin and when Yuan Shao and Cao Cao attacked. Given into the confusion, the Emperor and his younger brother Prince Xian were lost.

My lord Dong Zhuo found and brought back the Emperor, only to consult with me that Prince Xian was a greater fit for the throne. I pushed him into making Prince Xian the Emperor by disposing the current Emperor and his mother Empress He. By doing so he now has a puppet on the throne so he can get away with almost anything that comes to mind.

But, by doing so, he has gained many allies and enemies. One of which is Governor Ding Yuan, the adopted father to the great Lu Bu. If only we can bring him on to our side, then Dong Zhuo will then become truly invincible!

* * *

><p>*Action music*<p>

Dong Zhuo: "Bah, how dare that rat Ding Yuan call me a traitor. All I was doing was stating the truth about the current Emperor being unfit to rule. No matter... Li Ru, with your cunning, maybe you can somehow deal with that great warrior by Ding Yuan's side, and tear his forces apart! I want Lu Bu on our side Li Ru, and if anyone can convince others to work for me, it'll be you.

* * *

><p>The men around us started to put many crates and boxes into carts. The day was scorching hot and I felt my skin burn by the sun. "If this heat continues like this, I may not be able to go into battle, on account of my weak skin." I said aloud.<p>

I felt wrap around my waist. I looked down to see my wife, Dong Dachun. Unlike he older sister Dong Xia, she was a beauty with a jade complexion. She wore a ruby necklace and wore a purple dress with white flowers lining her dress and decorating her long black hair that reached past her waist. Her eyes were a cerulean blue and glittered in the sunlight.

Behind her stood both of our children, refined and regal in appearance such as their mother.

My son, Li Yang, stood next to me in height at 5'10'', clearly taking my height as opposed to his mother's 5'7''. He wore purple-silver clothing with black gloves and a long purple cape that flows behind him as he walks. He had my dark blue-grey eyes and at his side wore his 5 foot silver sword with a purple hilt. He was popular with the women, but was devoted to his studies and favors swordplay.

My daughter Li Tiancai on the other hand was lean and fragile looking. Like her mother she had long black hair but sported silver strands and had a lighter shade of cerulean blue eyes. She wore light purple gloves that reached her elbows and wore black tights. Her dress was a thin purple strapless shirt that reached down only enough to cover her chest and a long purple skirt that flowed behing her when she walked. She wore a thin silver lining underneath the entire outfit, so she wasn't entirely exposed. She was popular with men, but was more concerned with her studies just as much as her brother. Connected around her slim waist was a silver belt that hid nasty surprises.

Both behaved well and were respectful toward their elders. Li Yang was aggressive and strict in making sure that whatever he did ended up being flawless. Li Tiancai was talented in many forms of martial arts and strives to prove that she didn't need a man to be powerful.

"If the sun is too much for you to bear my dear, than please stay back and allow us to go into battle instead." Dong Dachun said in a sweet voice. She knew my tolerance to the heat and to the sun in general.

"I can't just step down from command and let my family go into a fight without me. Dong Zhuo is putting his trust in me to bring Lu Bu on to our side and to destroy Ding Yuan. I can not just abandon my plans to make Dong Zhuo invincible just because of a little heat, even though I may regret it later." I turned my head toward Li Yang. "Bring me Li Su. He is needed for my plan to work, and tell Dong Zhuo I request his presence."

Li Yang bowed to me. "It will be as you say father. I will dispatch with haste to the capital then." He left as soon as he stood straight.

Li Tiancai bowed toward me as well. "And what should I do for father's plans to succeed?"

I thought only for a second. "With your peerless beauty my lovely daughter, you and your mother can enrapture the enemies' hearts to fight for us instead of Ding Yuan. When his own morale goes down then the rest will soon follow. Use your cunning and powers of deciet to draw many of the enemy to you and switch their hearts to our cause."

She bowed again and went to prepare. "I will be successful father, for I not only have your intelligence, but your cunning tongue."

I smiled as she left. I gripped my wife's hand. "Do you wish for me to do anything specifically?" She asked sweetly.

"Dong Zhuo will not like it if his favorite daughter went to battle. Defend the camp and wait for Dong Zhuo to arrive, and tell him of my plan. I need his superior bred horse Red Hare and many strings of pearls and ounces of gold to convince Lu Bu, for he is easily swayed with money. Not only that, but Li Su came from the same village as he, and he will be able to convince him further that Dong Zhuo is the man who is most worthy to serve."

"It will be as you say. My father can not say no to you or me." She released her grip on me and went to notify her guards.

I stared into the sky toward the sun. "This battle can change the tide for the later years for Dong Zhuo. If all goes smoothly, he will know no bounds."

I turned around and walked toward an old wooden table that held three candles in a triangle shape, signifying Heaven, Earth, and Man. In the center of the triangle rose two golden forks that held my weapon. My two span, 20 inch, Magic Staff, or Imperial Staff, laid there, ready for the fight. I grabbed it and held it up. By the candle light a wicked gleam shone and reflected my eye for a split second. It glowed light blue.

"The time is now, and the battle will be quick." I turned to walk out into the scorching sun, against my weak skin's cries.

* * *

><p>*Battle Skip for the chapter*<p>

Ding Yuan was an old man who still had experience around a battlefield. His adoptive son Lu Bu stood beside him.

"Sir, there is a man out here by the name of Li Su, and he wishes to see lord Lu Bu." Ding Yuan was slow to process the information, yet let Lu Bu go see him anyway, knowing that if trouble ensures he could handle himself.

Lu Bu walked out with a scowl on his face. But when the familiar face of his old friend Li Su came to his vision he showed only a small smile. With his large helberd in hand he stood in front of Li Su, who looked as young as he remembered.

Li Su bowed. "It's been awhile my old friend. How are you faring these days?"

Lu Bu scoffed. "Other than obeying a weakling and not having any sort of challenge, nothing much. And yourself Li Su?"

Li Su chuckled. "Then do I have news for you Lu Bu. But first I am doing fine. I am currently a government official in the capital."

"Why are you here and not with Dong Zhuo?" Lu Bu's voice cut through the air like a blade.

The night sky was filled with stars and the full moon made Li Su's Moonblade sparkled in white like stars.

"I bear gifts to you from Dong Zhuo. He was impressed with your bravery and skill in battle. He has given you his prized superior bred horse Red Hare, who can run 1,000 li a day. Not only that, but he offers you these." Li Su produced 10 strings of pearls, a thousand ounces of gold, a jeweled belt, and he brought Red Hare out from its place from behind a tree once the reins came undone.

"What does Dong Zhuo expect from such gifts?" Lu Bu asked, more interested in the horse than everything else that Li Su brought.

"He wishes for you to join his side Lu Bu. You can do better than the weak master you serve now under him. And please do so quickly, because Dong Zhuo's treasured brother-in-law Li Ru will come and wipe away Ding Yuan's whole army, and he is a man you do not want on your bad side, believe me. Make his job easier, and slay Ding Yuan so you can spread your wings like the phoenix you are."

Lu Bu looked at the helberd in his hand as he thought. "What of my daughter? Will she be allowed to enter? She is my precious gem that I can not just leave. If your answer is well, then the job will be done."

"Ding Yuan is an unjust man. I heard a rumor that not even your daughter likes him. Not only that, but he had held you back. Dong Zhuo's daughters are generals in his army, one of which is married to Li Ru who also has a daughter that participated in battles. Your daughter will be most welcomed along with you general." Li Su turned his back to exit the camp. "The capital gates will be opened for you when you come." With that he proceeded to walk away from Lu Bu.

Now with a goal in mind, Lu Bu went to his adoptive father's tent, where he was reading by the light of a solitary candle.

The old man looked up to see it was just Lu Bu. "My son, what is going on?"

"I am a warrior who is peerless under a weakling like you. I have come to take your head to Dong Zhuo." He raised his helberd.

"Why this change?" Ding Yuan asked, but could say no more. Lu Bu's answer was swift as he brought his helberd down and with one strike Ding Yuan's head rolled off.

"This is no place for a warrior such as myself." He picked the head up and exited the tent. He called forth the army. "Ding Yuan was unjust, so I have put an end to him. For those who do not cower from chance come with me, and may the cowards depart." At his words, many did run away, only to regroup and plan to avenge their master.

Lu Bu and his daughter Lu Sun rode on Red Hare to meet up with Li Su, who proceeded to lead him to Dong Zhuo.

* * *

><p>With Lu Bu as an ally to be his general alongside the great Hua Xiong and Zhang Liao, so far his only two considered equals, and Li Ru as his adviser and strategist, Dong Zhuo was untouchable.<p>

It was about time Dong Zhuo did as he pleased. And his first act was to dispose of the current Emperor in favor of his younger brother, Prince Xian. By doing so, he drove away former Emperor Liu Bian and his mother Empress He from the capital.

* * *

><p>"Dong Zhuo, may I have a word with you?" I asked as I walked toward him. He was currently surrounded by women, with Lu Bu and Hua Xiong at his side.<p>

"Ah, Li Ru. Please come in and speak freely. Enjoy the wine and women. What do you wish to speak to me about?" He said and laughed.

"I am married to your daughter, so the women I will decline, and I do not feel for wine with the current situation." I said, my face downcast.

Dong Zhuo sat up from the cusions he laid on. "This is a time for celebration. Why so downcast Li Ru? Is it that much of a problem?"

I nodded my head. "For sir it is. The remaining forces of Ding Yuan have went to Yuan Shao's forces. Not only that, but Cao Cao has sent up a call of arms to everyone in the land, making a coalition to take down sir. Their army severely outnumbers us. I am not worried about sir's safety, but if they get you they will not only execute you, but your whole family will suffer the same consequence."

Lu Bu stepped down. "Please. The weaklings of their puny army will be nothing against my might. Allow me to destroy them all for you father." He bowed lightly toward Dong Zhuo. He thought it over.

"Wait my lord." Hua Xiong stepped down as well. "By using Lu Bu you will be using a bull cutter to cut off chicken heads. My blade alone may be enough."

"Sun Jian is the closest to us, and Yuan Shu is to deliever supplies to him. If we cut off their supply route then Sun Jian's forces would easily fall. Not only that, but we can convince Sun Jian, a great and well known warrior in his own right, to join our cause by the seemingly betrayal by his own ally." I offered. Dong Zhuo laughed.

"You are a great assist to me Li Ru. So I do not want to risk your life for a mere Southerner like Sun Jian. Hua Xiong, you along should be able to take on his forces, correct?" Dong Zhuo said, looking at the young male.

Hua Xiong bowed low. "They will not stand a chance against my blade." He rose a left the room.

"But my lord, without proper strategy Hua Xiong might fail in this job. Please think it over before you act this rashly." I told him in earnest.

Dong Zhuo thought for a moment. "Fine. Send Li Su with him. Now if that is all Li Ru, I still need to ask what it is that you wish for recruiting Lu Bu. Name it and it's yours."

I shook my head. "It was my plan to use Li Su who convince him to join, not I. Please reward Li Su instead."

"But it was you who thought of using Li Su to convince Lu Bu. That sounds enough like you should be rewarded heavily as well." He clapped his hands. "Bring me 10 chests of gold for Li Ru and escort them back to his chambers. And give his daughter and wife 50 silken dresses, each, and his son a new forged sword that screams power." The attendents bowed and left the room.

"You do nothing but spoil me and my family. Well then, if you request any more assistance, let me know, and I will be there." I told him.

"That's what I like to hear Li Ru."

I walked out of the room to my own chambers.

Li Tiancai read through many strategy scrolls. She was so focused into the text that she hardly heard me come in. When she looked up she smiled at me, but turned serious. "Father, a messenger came by earlier today. He said something about the former Emperor Shao, Empress He, and his consort were complaining about his treatment while in the tower grandfather drove them to. I was about to go tell you myself but I learned you were busy talking to grandfather so I came back home. Mother and brother have fallen asleep but I stayed awake to alert you about that."

"I'll send a message to Dong Zhuo about it. For now I want you to go to sleep." I told her. Once she left I hurried to write the letter and send it to Dong Zhuo.

_"Sir, I have gained news that the former Emperor, Empress He, and his consort at the tower you placed them in are complaining of your treatment towards them. What are your orders?"_

I gave it to a messenger and I didn't need to wait long for his reply.

"_Go with a group of armed men and dispose of them, in case of rebellion."_

I couldn't agree more with his decision. With them out of the way a chance of rebellion would disperse and the others would fear his power more.

I woke my daughter up and told her to come with me and my guard to the Palace of Forever Calm, the tower they were kept in. The tower was surrounded by a peaceful meadow with a lake to the side of it and gold railings surround the tower.

* * *

><p>Li Tiancai mixed in the poisons of the five most poisonous animals: Snake, Scorpian, Centipede, Toad, and Spider in a wine chalice filled with red wine. She milked a venomous snake for its venom and kept the tamed animal with her. Next she found a scorpian and drowned it for the stinger, which released its venom. She mashed up three centipedes, skinned three toads and drained the blood into the chalice, and found as many spiders as she could. The original wine turned into a very dark red when she mixed all these together. In fact she crushed up and sprinkled the wine with imported mandrake.<p>

Her tamed snake wrapped around her leg. The snake was nicknamed Shoufu, longetivity happiness, and it was a wierd steel silver color with a black tail. I don't know what snake it is, all I know is that she caught it, milked it, and tamed it all in a day.

My guard equaled 50 armed men who surrouned my daughter and me. At the tower's enterance only Tiancai and I entered, leaving the guard outside.

My daughter handed me the wine cup and went up to meet with their own guards.

"Halt, who goes there?" One of the 20 said that stood in front of the door that housed the Emperor and the two ladies. "All tresspassers will be put to death!"

"It is Dong Zhuo's son-in-law Li Ru and his daughter Li Tiancai. I come on behalf of Dong Zhuo, so leave now." I called to them.

One of them sneered. "Ha, I heard better lies coming from my comrades. Begone vile scum or meet death."

"How dare you think my father is lying. As his daughter such an insult will be punishable by death." My daughter held out her hand and three metal spheres floated above her fingers. "And it will be painful."

"Ha, a little girl, fighting against Imperial Guards. Don't make me laugh." Another said.

To that one in particular she opened her palm forward and the three spheres went toward him, one in the head, one in the gut, and the last lodged itself in him and blew up, splattering blood all over the people behind him, covering the wall above with a mess. His body fell to the ground in two.

The other 19 guards looked at their dead comrade and come toward my daughter with a sneer. I through my hand out and using the blood from their dead comrade and wrapped a thin strand around all of them, stopping them in their tracks. I started to close my hand with a smile on my face. "Say hello to the past souls of my enemies." Their faces started to turn blue.

I could manipulate water to my will, and since blood is consisted mostly of water than I could use that. With my other hand holding the chalace I moved my fingers down and their faces turned even more blue, and even started to lose their balance. I dropped them when mentally I lost their heatbeats after awhile.

All 19 bodies fell to the floor in a heap.

Li Tiancai looked behind me and I nodded for her to open the door the 20 once-alive guards were guarding.

She opened the door for me and I went in. She followed and closed the door. The former Emperor shook in place. "Why are you so afraid. Dong Zhuo wishes for your health so he has gifted you will this cup of wine."

"If he wishes for our health, than why do you drink first." Empress He told me.

"You will not drink it?" I asked.

"No," the consort fell to the ground. "I will drink, just let his Majesty and the Dowager live."

My eyes narrowed. She had an aura of a warrior, and had the bravery to die alone. Such a waste.

"I'm afraid I can not allow that." I told her.

"You will pay greatly for supporting the traitor Dong Zhuo." Empress He cried.

"Who do you think will come to save you with your yelling?" I asked her. She backed close enough to the window.

"It is either by the drink of wine Dong Zhuo has gifted you, or a blade. Your choice Dowager He." I put both the poisoned wine and a short knife on the table.

"You worthless man. I will not be killed by the likes of scum like you." She screamed. The former Emperor hid behind her robes as the consort laid in the middle of the floor, silently crying, in fear of death or failure to protect them I don't know.

But my daughter took another approch, for good or for worse. My seemingly fragile daughter grabbed Dowager He by her arm and pulled her to the window. We were at the highest floor of the building. And she underestimated my daughter's strength. Dowager He was last seen being thrown out the window and her cries of terror ended with a loud thud.

She also took the wine and grabbed the throat of the Emperor. She squeezed his throat until he needed to breathe. When he opened his mouth she dumped the wine into it and forced him to swallow. I smiled all the while.

She took the tamed snake from her leg, which traveled up her arm and she made her way to the crying consort, planning to strangle her.

"Enough Tiancai. You performed well today." She stopped at my words.

I walked up to the consort. She had long red brownish hair that covered her whole back as she was crouched down to the floor. Her hair was long enough to cover her back, her face, and was splayed all over the floor. She wore two white flower clips that held some of her hair back and a third one that held the hair the other two held back so it was held in the center.

I lifted her face. She was without a doubt very young. Her complexion was flawless, despite the red around her eyes from crying. Her skin was almost as pale as mine. Her eyes were teary, but they were a light violet blue, almost a greyish lavender. She wore black gloves that reached her elbows and were cut at the tips of her fingers. She had many necklaces decorate her neck and she wore blue earrings.

Her dress was somewhat modest for her age. It was a slim blue violet dress with silver lining and black tights. Her heels were decorated with sapphires and her dress was cut in the back. Underneath the blue violet cloth was a slim cut skirt that teared right above her right knee. The skirt itself was black and underneath she wore a silver belt with sapphires embedded into it.

Needless to say she was beautiful and young. A thought came to me. Dong Zhuo stays away from the women that serve my family, maybe...

"How old are you?" I asked gently.

She sniffled once. "I-I'm 18, although I look 16." She wiped her eyes to look at me more clearly. "Why, may I ask?"

I stood up. "Fear not, for I do not want to take you as a wife or a concubine. But you have a warrior's aura around you. How would you like to serve my wife and daughter, on and off the field of battle? You could rid yourself of the lowly structure of being just a widowed consort."

She looked down at the ground for a moment. She nodded her head when she looked up. "I have no place to go. If I return home my father Tang Mao may try to remarry me, and I do not want to serve any other man other than my late husband. So I will serve the women in your household."

I nodded my head and helped her up. "My wife is the daughter of Dong Zhuo, Dong Dachun. Do not fear for Dong Zhuo respectfully stays away from the women in my household. For protection wise though, why don't you become my adoptive daughter? Unless you change your mind I will not allow anyone to take your hand for marriage. And my daughter's name in Li Tiancai, and she accompanied me here. I am Li Ru."

She bowed and with a stable and strong voice. "Then my blade shall be lifted only for your household father."

I nodded my head. "Very good choice. Now what is your name?"

Li Tiancai stood next to her and smiled. Hard to believe she almost killed her a minute ago. She smiled back, and never took her eyes off her. "I am Tang Mao's daughter, Consort Tang, but my given name is Changchang."

"Flourishing." I silently said to myself as both my daughters talked warmly to each other. I turned toward the exit. "Let us go home now back to the capital. We have bigger things to do."

They nodded their heads and followed me to our horses and guard below. I told them that Consort Tang, Tang Changchang, was now my adoptive daughter they sent a messenger to report that to my wife and to Dong Zhuo himself.

* * *

><p>When we returned they both greeted her with open arms. Dong Zhuo even jokingly told me to stop stealing all the women in the world. I had to laugh at that.<p>

Dong Dachun opened her arms to her and even called her daughter. Li Yang even called her sister. Tang Changchang called them mother and brother respectfully, like Li Tiancai sister and I father.

All was well for a few days... until a messenger from the battle of Sishui Gate, were Hua Xiong was suppose to defeat Sun Jian.

"I bare terrible news. The general Hua Xiong has lost his life to Guan Yu and Liu Bei's forces, and his daughter Hua Minghua has been captured and Yuan Shao plans to make her his consort. Hua Xiong's last words were to keep his daughter safe to Li Su, who has lost her during the battle. Li Su wanted me to tell Sir's son-in-law Li Ru to adopt Hua Minghua as his own if he were to die."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**If anybody has suggestions for characters I will gladly take them, but you must tell me what connection they have with Li Ru for it to work. Rivals of other kingdoms will work but this story will be Li Ru biased, sort of. I am also working on suspense, how did I do?**

**Like the format in DW5 Musou Mode: at the beginning and end of the story will have something with the lord or an ally. The beginning will have a "journal" or "story" entry at the start of a chapter. I'm planning to prolong it to ten chapters, each "stage" being two chapters long. This is a fair warning to all: the story will be thought out, I will make the chapters as long as I can, and I will try my best at the fighting scenes and his interactions with the characters. It will be from his Point of View (P.O.V) always!**

**If you see any mistakes: please tell me! At the end of the first "stage" I will begin the Hypothetical and Historical ways, which will bring the story to a possible 18 chapters at least and 24 at most.**

**I am open to suggestions! Warning: I will add my spins and twists to keep you on the edge of your seats! I will try and update both chapters of the "stage" at the same time.**

**I did not do a battle in this chapter, but there will be in the next!**

**P.S.: You may or may not like me for this, but I will add an epilogue at the end of the story and for both routes.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Terms and Changes:<strong>_

_**It was Li Ru who through Empress He out the window, forced the former Emperor Shao to drink the wine, and in the novel stangled the consort.**_

_**Dowager is a term used for former Empresses once their husband has either died or are removed from power, the former being the grander choice and the latter having the fact that they may or may not hold that title. It is also given to those whose son is named heir, more than the wife of the former Emperor. In Empress He's case, her husband died, her son became Emperor, and she was the late Emperor's wife.**_

_**Emperor Shao is the Emperor name for Liu Bian, most commonly known as Prince of Hongnong.**_

_**I did not find anything about Li Ru's family, so I gave names and added Dong Dachun as his wife. Also, I gave Consort Tang, the Emperor Shao's wife, the name Tang **_

_**Historically, Emperor Shao took the poison willingly and Consort Tang was let go. She never remarried afterwords as his final words to her was, "one day you were a consort of an emperor, I hope you do not become a wife of other officials or common people. By that, keep your dignity intact." I changed her character to be a warrior that not only is young, but she is strong willed and independant, and made her a warrior and a treasured servent under Li Ru's wife and daughter. I just couldn't find it in my heart to kill her like in the novel.**_

**~Yukiyun**


	2. The Rise of Dong Zhuo-Sishui Gate

**Author's Note: Forgive me of **_**ANY**_** inaccurate statements in the story in the future for the Historical route! I tried my best to get the Historical route as accurate as possible! Please let me know what you think of the characters! I would love some feedback on that alone!**

Musou Mode: Li Ru

_-An intelligent man in his own right, and the son-in-law to Dong Zhuo, with his skills in politics and his way around the enemy, he constantly assists his lord as his right-hand man to take over China and turn it into paradise._

(The following biography will be revised once I factor in the characters you let me borrow for the story, those that you see in family will have their own roles, but I will describe them one per chapter so I don't overflow everyone with information right away, fear not though I will describe them in the story constantly. Any suggestions for character development I will gladly take!) (When giving a character, will you please use the format I used below!)

* * *

><p><strong>[I forgot to add Li Ru's AGE to his bio summary. He is 24! And his animal would be a purple cobra!]<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hua Xiong- "The Warrior Who Stands Equally With Lu Bu."<strong>_

_**Age:**__ 34_

_**Gender: **__Male_

_**Appearance: **__6'8'' (80 inches). He has short black hair and grey eyes. He wears a white battle robe with black clothing underneath. He has a serious scowl on his face at all times, except around his daughter. He is large with powerful and large muscles and a broad chest. A golden chest plate is seen when the robe is removed and he wears golden armor boots that cover a large portion of his lower legs. When the robe becomes loose is flows in the wind behind him like a cape._

_**Personality: **__Vain, confident, and powerful. A man of few words, but of powerful voice: he is confident in his abilities, and that sparks as his Fatal Flaw. He holds a grudge against those who say they are strong and actually prove that they are. He has a deep respect for Lu Bu, Li Ru, and Zhang Liao. As a father he is very protective of his young and angelic daughter, and tends to intimidate anyone who comes close to his daughter. Other than treasuring his strength he treasures his daughter highly._

_**Family: **__Hua Minghua (Daughter)_

_**Friendships: **__Lu Bu, Zhang Liao, Li Su, Li Ru, Dong Zhuo_

_**Rivalries: **__Sun Jian, Guan Yu, Zhang He, Deng Ai_

_**Force: **__Other- Dong Zhuo_

_**Weapon: **__Helberd (Sun Killer). A huge halberd at 12 spans (120 inches) with a wicked blade at one end. It has a red blade that goes to gold the closer to the sturdy black pole that the blade is connected to. The pole alone is 12 spans, yet the blade is 3 spans (30 inches), giving the weapon 15 spans (150 inches) in length. His animal is a large white tiger and he has a menacing dark purple aura around him and his weapon. Legend states that his weapon was strengthened by Li Ru's magic so that the weak would fall instantly by a single swing. The strong would be losing their strength at every clash. Called Sun Killer because of the black and red sun on both sides of the blade that gives it its name._

_**Added Information: **__A powerful warrior that is equal to Lu Bu and Zhang Liao. He has a grudge against Sun Jian and Zhang He for their modesty yet truthful claims of strength. He has a strong sense of hate toward Guan Yu for his superior strength and Deng Ai for his sense of getting the job done. He is shown to be ambitious himself toward others besides Dong Zhuo. He is a protective father to his daughter, and when out in battle he will watch her to make sure she remains safe and that he is close enough to help her if she isn't._

_**Romance: **__*Shrugs* Anyone want to volunteer?_

_**Musous: Killing Spree- **_He raises his helberd in the air only to smash the pole end to the ground, causing an earthquake to kill anyone in range. Afterwords he does three 360 spins with his helberd stretched out and engulfed in fire, causing a tornado of fire for a short amount of time to those he missed.

_**Fire God's Wrath- **_He engulfs himself and his blade in black flames and goes around the field, twirling and swinging his helberd around, and the flames move with the blade to reach a further distance. Short term inflictions are burning sensations and ghost pain to a limb that's still there. Long term inflictions include a burn that hurts forever unless treated by water or ice, limb loss, and a sense of burning up in water or winter.

_**Brothers of Strength- **_Can be performed when Zhang Liao, Lu Bu, or both are with Hua Xiong at the time of use only. He is surrounded by his dark purple aura and he throws his helberd up into the air, only for it to come crashing down. He uses his hand to control the halberd and spins it around and it ends by coming back to him and he causes a huge shockwave when he raises the opposite hand.

_-As I made his character I went with the novel's description to an extent and added in a little twist. He is a muscular man said to be on equal grounds with Lu Bu and Zhang Liao. So, I made him a tough guy. I found no record or research about his family, in which case so far there is only his daughter. Do you guys want to give him a wife? I'm serious? Also, what would they do Historically and Hypothetically for Li Ru's story mode if you so happen to give me _any_ character?!_

_Also, I debated whether or not to go with a heavy spear, a tiger fork, or a giant battle axe/huge helberd. So, I went with the huge helberd for him, and his daughter gets the long pole with a giant axe blade at both ends and make her twirl it! Daddy's little girl kicks people in their places!_

_If you think I should change anything, please tell me!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hua Minghua- "The Angel to Dong Zhuo's Forces." "Starlight Dragon of Shu."<strong>_

_**Age:**__ 18_

_**Gender: **__Female_

_**Appearance:**__ She has long silken black hair that is as dark as night that reaches her ankles and light grey eyes that sparkle in light. She wears a white blouse like shirt with gold armguards in the shape of dragons coiled around her arms and wears white gloves that reach her elbows. She wears a white shawl under gold shoulder guards and it flows like a scarf behind her as she moves, and it rests over her gold chest plate that reaches down around her waist and is tightly fitted. She wears a long purple skirt with it going from light (from the waist) to dark (to her ankles). It is longer in the back and shorter in the front. She wears dark purple tights here and her heels are dark purple and coil up her legs up to her knees. Her hair flows easily around her in the wind. She is pale skinned with flawless features and a smooth complexion that is almost heavenly. She has a slim yet lean figure and she stands at 5'6'' (66 inches) and still growing._

_-__**Her second outfit:**__ She has long snow white hair that is braided to the side and hangs over her shoulder, shortening it to her waist. She wears a larger shawl that is light green in color and covers over the top of her silver breastplate that has dragons engraved into it and many sapphires. The shawl goes out more like a cape and goes down to the back of her knees. She wears silver slim armored boots that go up to the bottom of her knees. She wears a dark green short skirt that reaches the bottom of her knees and black tights underneath. Her breastplate fits like a shirt and is tight fitting. Her gloves turn black and her armguards with the coiled dragons become silver. Her shawl has engravings of many dragons on it._

_**Personality: **__Kind, sweet, intelligent, and sympathetic. She cares for those around her heavily and will put them in front of her. She wants to become as strong willed as her father and often wishes that he would not rashly go into battle when challenged. She is strong in her own right and never loses her temper around others. If the enemy were to succeed in taunting her and making her angry they meet her infamous scary temper that frightens even her closest friends. All those around her would appease her greatly if she becomes angry. She does not enjoy being spoiled, but despite this she receives a lot of gifts from friends, family, and Dong Zhuo -who knows her temper first hand since she was younger. She is a lovable daughter to her father. [Hypothetically speaking, when she joined Shu her father figure/mentor became Zhao Yun and she treats him like her father and mentor respectfully- along with calling his students and other children -adopted or not- her brothers and sister.]_

_**Family: **__Hua Xiong (Father) [Hypothetically: Zhao Yun (Father figure), Ma Yunlu (Mother figure), Jiang Wei (One of her many "brothers"), Guan Yinping (One of her many "sisters")]_

_**Friendships: **__Li Tiancai, Li Yang, Tang Changchang, Guan Yinping, Bao Sanniang, Xingcai, Lu Lingqi, and Lu Bu._

_**Rivalries: **__Sun Shangxiang, Wang Yuanji, Yuan Shao, Dong Xia, and Wang Yi_

_**Force: **__Other- Dong Zhuo (Hypothetically speaking her Force would be with Shu)_

_**Weapon: **__A long pole with two huge axe blades at both ends (Starlight Dragon Wings). The pole is 10 feet long and both ends have TWO axe blades on either side. She can separate the pole to have two double edged axes and use them like dual blades/twin swords. The axe blades themselves are gigantic in size at 3 feet and curved. The elements of fire, wind, ice, and lightning are at her command. Her animal is a white dragon and she has a white aura around her. When she becomes angry, she keeps her calm, but the damage she causes is far more than normal._

_**Added Information: **__The angel and envy of Dong Zhuo's forces. While her father was alive she was literally off limits to suitors and lords alike. Hua Xiong favored and treasured her highly. When her father was killed she was to be Li Ru's adoptive daughter right away, but she was captured by Coalition leader Yuan Shao and his intentions of making her his concubine rose anger within everyone who was her friend or knew her for a long time. Under Yuan Shao's capture she met and befriended Liu Bei, his brothers, and Zhao Yun and become rather interested in their stories of valor and virtue. She was later rescued when Lu Bu charged into Yuan Shao's camp to find her during the battle of Hu Lao Gate. She was later adopted by Li Ru as she should have been, but longed to be with the Shu warriors. She respectfully called Li Yang, Li Tiancai, and Tang Changchang as her siblings and Li Ru and Dong Dachun as her parents. After Dong Zhuo fell only she and Tang Changchang survived, and she went to Shu's forces with Liu Bei- thus becoming an adoptive daughter of Zhao Yun and the sworn sister to many other children, most adopted: including Zhang Xingcai, Guan Yinping, and Jiang Wei._

_**Romance: **__*Maybe one in the future* (If you choose to give her a romance interest, I may ask for two: just because of the Hypothetical and Historical routes that affect her, because I may do her Musou Mode next if no one wants to try it out for themselves! I don't mind if anyone uses my characters, so long as they let me know first :D I want to read the story someone else brought them into!)_

_**Musous: Stardust Rain- **_She separates the two ends of the pole and let both ends fly around her like three pointed boomerangs while she dances in the center with white sparkles and stardust flying from her, making the enemy freeze in their tracks at her beauty. She ends when the two ends come back to her and she connects them and spins once, releasing the energy she built up into a big shockwave that may bring lightning, burn enemies, freeze them solid, or blow them away in halves.

_**Dragon Dance-**_ Her weapon disappears and she dances around the field, a trail of silver and white stars following her. As she spins around the stars morph into a white dragon that surrounds her and slashes at whoever comes close. The end has the dragon going back to the stars and going out randomly toward the enemy surrounding her that it missed.

_**Angel's Wrath-**_ She holds her weapon in front of her and bends to one knee. The enemy is confused at what she is doing. When she stands she lifts her free hand into the air, only to bring it down and send a flash of blinding light that blinds and paralyzes the enemy. She then spins around, with her glowing white, and her weapon out stretched so she could hit those that were blinded. The end has her spinning one more time and releasing the energy she built up into a very large shockwave. As she was spinning she summoned lightning all around her to the end.

_-Compared to her daddy, she was made to be cute, act cute, and still kick people in their places well enough that she is feared. I also just _had_ to add the fact that she gets along with Shu warriors, and respects Guan Yinping, Yueying, Xingcai, and Bao Sanniang. She enjoys having spars with them. She also treats Zhao Yun like a mentor -if they ever meet even Hypothetically!_

_In a Hypothetical route for her in a Musou Mode, I would have her meet with Liu Bei, Zhang Fei, and Zhao Yun while she is still captured by Yuan Shao and the aforementioned three are currently serving Yuan Shao at the Battle of Guan Du. She would then, like most in my stories, become an adoptive daughter of Zhao Yun and become her father figure/mentor. Just seems right for me to do that._

_It also made sense to me to make her animal/creature be a white dragon, mostly because she would go to Shu (dragon) and that her father was mostly clad in white (and had a white tiger as his animal). I debated whether or not to make her own animal a white tiger, but of smaller structure, or even a snow leopard, since Shu is also cat-like (agile, swift, graceful, balanced, and fierce and protective over young)._

_I debated on her having snow white hair, for an angelic effect, or beautiful silken black hair that is dark as night. So I gave her two outfits!_

_Does anyone want to add a sister or brother for her? I'm serious! It could be interesting! And tell me what you think of her please! I'd like to know!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Li Su- "The Moon Warrior."<strong>_

_**Age:**__ 24_

_**Gender: **__Male_

_**Appearance:**__ 5'10''. He has long dark brown hair that reaches his shoulder blades and dark blue eyes. He wears black gloves with white dots on the knuckles and armored dark purple/black boots. He wears black pants with a thin light blue belt around his waist and silver shirt underneath a black/purple loose long sleeve. He has black strap armguards and the back of his loose long sleeve is a huge white circle representing the full moon. The back of his boots seem to have crescent moons. He has the young complexion of a 19 year old with pale skin that seems more unusual than others' and despite being 24. He takes good care of his body and values his young appearance highly._

_**Personality:**__ Calm, precise, and focused. He never lets go of the true threat when in a battle and remains cautious to all those around him. He rarely loses his cool, but becomes careless when he does. He has a cunning tongue to get him out of trouble. He is trusted by Hua Xiong, but holds a place of distrust in Lu Bu's mysteries of his past are not usually brought up, for when he remembers his face twists in sadness and anger._

_**Family: **__(I literally thought about giving him a son or daughter -maybe even a sibling-.)_

_**Friendships: **__Hua Xiong, Dong Zhuo_

_**Rivalries: **__Lu Bu (Historical)_

_**Force: **__Other- Dong Zhuo_

_**Weapon: **__5 foot sword (Moonblade). It is a slim, yet sturdy sword that glows in the moonlight and its real power is shown at night. It can illuminate the path ahead and even lead the owner to find anything in the dark. When the full moon is out the element it uses is fire and the new moon limits it to the element of ice. Another moon will allow him to use both elements. The sword will allow the owner to create illusions at will and trick the enemy. It also can summon phantom armies that injure._

_**Added Information: **__As Li Ru is the strategist, he is the warrior. He knows a few things about strategy though. He is sent with Hua Xiong to defend Sishui Gate against Sun Jian of the Coalition. He was the only one around other than some archers who heard Hua Xiong's last words about his daughter being protecting and given to Li Ru for adoption: knowing he couldn't refuse and she would be safe against men in his household. Li Su also convinces Lu Bu to join Dong Zhuo's side and goes with him when he kills Dong Zhuo. Although careless when angry he remains calm in tight situations and is important when keeping the peace among their comrades and soldiers._

_**Romance: **__*Shrugs* Couldn't find anything on a family, so your pick or he will remain single._

_**Musous: **__**Moonbeams- **__He sticks his sword to the sky and lowers it to bring a rain of beams that randomly strike all those around him. He would then spin around once, stop as he sticks his open palm out, and release even more beams from the sky that vary in intensity and range._

_**Strip of Power-**__He puts his blade into the ground, letting it glow dark purple until it gets to be too much and it sends out repeated shockwaves outwards from the blade. He then takes it out of the ground and runs forward, slashing and striking anyone in reach while the sword is still glowing and the blade's range is tripled._

_**Phantom Army Minions-**__ He lifts the hand that does not hold the blade to the sky and then lowers it down to make it parallel to the ground. A black mist would then surround him and white spirits or illusions of people with blades will come out from the mist. He then can command them the whole battle. They attack anything that moves but they don't injure allies. They go away when the battle has ended._

_-In the first chapter I hinted that he would be looking younger than he is and that the moon was somewhat his symbolic symbol. I involved all my knowledge of the symbol, and so made him feminine like the Night is usually portrayed (*Nyx of Greek Mythology*), and hints of mystery surrounds him as there is little information on him that I found, so I used that to my advantage._

_In record he goes with Lu Bu after service with Dong Zhuo, but is executed by him based on a failure with Dong Zhuo's son-in-law Niu Fu. So, I made it that Hua Xiong trusts him more, and Lu Bu respects Li Ru far more than Li Su._

_If I would to let him live in a Hypothetical route: he would most likely serve Cao Cao and assist Cao Ren most of the time. I don't know why myself!_

_I also had him be the warrior contrast to Li Ru who is the political adviser and battle strategist!_

Tell me what you think of the design I used for Hua Xiong and your opinion about his daughter! Also, I want your opinion on Li Su, if possible! I didn't know much about Li Su, even when I researched him, so forgive me of any ignorance I have shown. I made Hua Xiong a tough guy and his daughter a sweet little angel to combat that, but her temper is something her father's men feared, just for the sake of character development and something to work with! I know I said I'll tell you one character per chapter, but I had the need to tell you three for the second part of the first stage! And who is your favorite so far?

P.S.: You do not need to give your character a second outfit if you choose not to.

* * *

><p>Time to get started! I will go back and forth with flashbacks, and I <em>will<em> let you know of there is one!

Stage One: The Rise of Dong Zhuo-Sishui Gate

* * *

><p>*From Last Time, <em>Flashback*<em>

_All was well for a few days... until a messenger from the battle of Sishui Gate, where Hua Xiong was suppose to defeat Sun Jian came to us._

_"I bare terrible news. The general Hua Xiong has lost his life to Guan Yu of Liu Bei's forces, and his daughter Hua Minghua has been captured and Yuan Shao plans to make her his consort. Hua Xiong's last words were to keep his daughter safe to Li Su, who has lost her during the battle. Li Su wanted me to tell Sir's son-in-law Li Ru to adopt Hua Minghua as his own if he were to die."_

* * *

><p>*Flashback- Hua Xiong arriving with his forces to guard Sishui Gate*<p>

There was no shorter way of putting it: the Coalition Ally army was huge, and his men so very little. Worse to add, it was just Sun Jian's forces.

Hua Xiong growled low and sneered. But do numbers _really_ count for something. He ran a hand through his short black hair in deep thought. What to do, what to do?

He had closed his eyes but when he opened them the first thing he saw was his daughter. Her long black hair that reached her ankles flew in the wind rather nicely and gave his already heavenly daughter a more angelic look. Her face was flawless and smooth, with a pale and fragile looking body did nothing but send the damsel-in-distress message, attracting men to help her who end up getting killed by her when they get too close to her large weapon. Morons.

His daughter had immense strength, that was no lie. And compared to her, she had the more fearsome weapon!

Li Su stood to the side of him.

"It may not be in your interests to send your daughter out at all. Men nowadays just seem to want more and more women around them." Li Su smiled. "That and we can't afford to lose more than what we have already because of her for several reasons master Hua Xiong."

"You do not need to remind me." Hua Xiong's voice was deep and stressed. It sent shivers down spines and frightened even allies. Everyone in the army knew how protective he was with his daughter. But even so, anyone who got close enough to her while she's fighting ended up injurued, at worse dead.

And Hua Xiong would like to leave this place with as much men as he came with- without his daughter killing everyone who got close.

Li Su lifted his sword to the sky. The moon reflected the blade and made it shine brightly. He then put it out towards him, illuminating the path up the stairs of the gate walls. He walked right beside Hua Xiong. "We have Sun Jian to deal with right now; and he is known to be a very powerful man. His skill with a blade scares even me."

"To be frightened by a tiger, would mean you would be useless yourself to send into battle." Hua Xiong smiled as Li Su looked at him wide eyed.

"I was sent to assist you via Dong Zhuo's orders. Do you expect me to do nothing as you go and fight general?"

Hua Xiong shook his head and laughed. "I was only jesting Li Su." He stopped walking to look out toward Sun Jian's camp. It was a good 2 or 3 miles away. "He wields a strong army. I wish that my daughter remains safe in the camp but she would rather go out to battle. Not to mention that Sun Jian's army is considered mostly of veterans. What do you propose?"

"We wait for Sun Jian to attack us. You are not only known for your great strength, but for your tremendous defense. We will drop stones and let fall arrows to damage the enemy front. That, and Li Ru told me it would be safe to cut off his supply route. Yuan Shao's younger brother Yuan Shu holds command over the supplies and will make sure the whole army has their share. Yuan Shu, though, is greedy for making a name for himself, and will do anything, even refusing to send supplies to allies, to do so. If we hit those personality flaws, it will be such as going to battle with both, and not losing a single man of our army."

Hua Xiong looked up to the sun. "Yes, that will work nicely. Hit the enemy where is hurts. But what of my daughter? What if I have to go out and give battle?"

"She will remain here as long as you are here. I will be the first to go out. If you need to give battle than tell your daughter firmly yet gently to stay back."

"If I were to die?"

Li Su laughed. "Please tell me Sir, you are jesting me once again. How can one such as you, the only warrior to stand on equal grounds with Lu Bu, think of such a unrealistic proposition."

Hua Xiong closed his eyes, only opening them when he heard his daughter. "Father."

He turned towards her, his face softening upon the sight. Hua Minghua's long black-as-night hair was flowing in the breeze, giving her the look of a model and an angel. The rising sun made her appear innocent and elegant in her strides toward the two men. Her eyes shone silver in the light and her smile would blind men worse than the sun.

"Your daughter is the kind of person that will attract people to her by her beauty and courageous acts. You need not worry Sir. She's the kind of woman that when she wakes up and puts her feet on the floor, the nine layers of Hell all shiver in fear and in awe. Her own strength makes men three times her size run home to their mothers." Li Su's praise of his daughter brought a smile to Hua Xiong.

When she reached him she bowed respectfully. "The men are already with their weapons and have don their army. We are prepared to set out."

"I'll feel much better with you here, but I guess I can't keep you contained my dear. We will wait for Sun Jian to start attacking, and wait for an opening then. Tell the men to prepare their bows and to gather stones. We shall see how long Sun Jian's forces can hold a standstill."

She nodded her head. "It will be as you say father. Just let me know when we need to set out please." With that she left the two men.

"Sun Jian's forces are being awoken to do battle now. We must hurry now." Li Su said, turned on his heel and made way to set plans for his forces.

Hua Xiong stayed in the middle of the gate and watched over the enemy. "I have no doubt that my skills and strength will fail me in this battle. I have my daughter to protect and a master to serve. My name will go down in legend _here_ at Sishui Gate!"

* * *

><p>Li Su was far from worried about the immense numbers of the ally were disorganized and the leader of the coalition was Yuan Shao, a greedy man with a wolf's heart. His brother Yuan Shu was no better. He didn't lie about being scared of Sun Jian, but he also feared Cao Cao and Gongsun Zan's old friend Liu Bei and his arrangement of warriors.<p>

It was rumored that Liu Bei possessed three of the most feared warriors known thus far: his two brothers Guan Yu and Zhang Fei, and the third Zhao Yun- who is rumored to be femininely beautiful. Zhang Fei had the strength of 10,000 men, and Guan Yu was known to be a God of War.

Cao Cao had Guo Jia as a strategist, and his cousins Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan. Too add he had Yue Jin, Yu Jin, Li Dian, and Dian Wei.

Sun Jian was known as the Tiger of Jiangdong. He was up there with Liu Bei and Cao Cao for the people's confidence and trust. His morale always seemed to remain high, and no matter the situation he and his army would fight like tigers backed into a corner.

"Sir! I return with bad news." A soldier of his called out.

"What is it?" Li Su noticed the sun was beating down on the gate relentlessly. 'It's a good thing Dong Zhuo _did_ keep Li Ru back. the sun would have killed him.'

"Coalition leader Yuan Shao is coming up from Sun Jian's army's rear. They will be shortly upon us and his men number around 300,000."

"That is troublesome. Prepare the men for battle. We leave out first."

* * *

><p>Hua Minghua was around her personal guard of 100 armed women. At least two or more accompanied her around the base. As she walked to the top of the gate she noticed the enemy forces rising and preparing for battle.<p>

"Milady, are you sure you want to leave the encampment to go around the enemy forces?" One of her guards asked.

She nodded her head in consent. "My father will be concerned over the front, and Li Su would be occupying the area in the west. We will go through the forest in the east and launch a surprise attack with fire when the time is right." She turned her head toward her armed women guard. "Jing Lanying, you are go with me with 50 of our guard to wait outside the enemy camp in the forest so we can smite them when night time comes."

A woman with bronze red hair near the front of the guard nodded her head. She had a goddess like figure with a curvy body, flawless skin, and a wicked smile. She wore a gold tiara in her hair that was decorated with sapphires. Her hair reached her waist and blew in the wind in a regal way. She had royal blue eyes and a bright smile that added to her beauty. She wore red-violet chest armor that covered half of her upper body and a metal short skirt that was violet with crimson tights and heels made of rubies. She wore at her side her dreaded Ruby Saber, a red sword that is said that it is made out of rubies and has a purple hilt. It was 3 feet long and she wielded it with amazing strength and cruelty, the weapon being sharp enough to cut through army and body with ease.

"There will be no escape for them when my Ruby Saber cuts them down! You can rely solely on me Lady Hua!"

Hua Minghua nodded her head and turned to another woman in front of the others. "Xue Lijuan, I trust that you can stay here with the other 50 to assist us when needed, correct?"

Xue Lijuan nodded her head curtly. She had silky black hair that flowed to her knees and she wore a dark blue skirt with a black long shirt underneath a white one. She wore black tights and her heels were made of diamonds. She had snow white skin and timberwolf grey eyes. She wore a bluish green scarf around her neck and white gloves that reached her elbows. Her own Dragon Diamond Bow was made of diamonds with emeralds engraved here and there. She wore a belt of silver that was decorated with sapphires and a pale blue flower was held in her hair. "The enemy shall not expect reinforcements so quickly after they are dealt by a harsh blow. Let's go."

Hua Minghua grew up with both women and were her own generals. She nodded her head toward both of them. "Then lets bring victory to our forces."

She lifted her Starlight Dragon Wings to the sky, where the sun glinted the dangerous blade wickedly. "For father!"

"For our forces!" Jing Lanying threw up her Ruby Saber to meet the other weapon. The sun made it glow a dark blood red

"And for glory!" Xue Lijuan followed suit and her Diamond Dragon Bow glowed all sorts of colors in the sunlight, but the hidden blade within the diamond shone black.

They remained like that for a few more seconds.

* * *

><p>*Time Skip*<p>

Hua Xiong went out to give battle. The siege was getting nowhere and Sun Jian offered a challenge, then the Tiger of Jiangdong turned tail and ran straight through his own army, Yuan Shao's army, and right into Liu Bei's camp.

Sun Jian was getting desperate. Yuan Shu, as predicted by Li Su, did not send supplies to the struggling Sun Jian. So, Sun Jian used himself as bait to lead him to Liu Bei's camp, where a tall warrior clad in green and armed with a great green pole arm was waiting for him.

Sun Jian ran past the warrior, who began to speak. "General Hua Xiong, halt! I, Guan Yu, shall be your opponent." In saying so, Guan Yu brandished his pole arm by twirling it above his head. He glowed a dark green.

Hua Xiong's own dark purple aura surrounded him and his weapon, Sun Killer. The two warriors remained on their horses.

"I will not be defeated so easily Guan Yu. Do not think you will walk away with your head intact for challenging me." So saying, he charged toward Guan Yu, who lifted his Green Dragon Blade.

Hua Xiong's men who followed him so bravely through two armies to Li Bei's camp were dismayed when the lifeless body of their leader fell off his horse. One of them was Li Su himself.

Guan Yu rode away, saying, "Your overconfidence in your strength was your undoing Hua Xiong. Do not forget this."

Li Su ran up to Hua Xiong's move less body. There, the invincible warrior stared at the falling sun. He coughed blood and turned his head weakly toward Li Su. "Li Su... tell Li Ru to adopt my daughter... and make sure she remains safe within your care until then...*cough*...Tell Lord Dong Zhuo... that I apologize for my weakness." Li Su held Hua Xiong's hand as the dying general took his last breath.

Li Su stood and addressed his men. "Follow me now, all of you. We must find our late general's beloved daughter Hua Minghua, before she's injured!"

The men, still frightened by the death of Hua Xiong, even in death feared his wrath if his daughter was injured, or worse captured, and started to do as they are told.

"Lets go! We have to find Lady Hua!"

"If she's injured- her father's spirit would surely punish us!"

"Please Minghua be safe, where ever you may be!" Li Su mounted his black steed and rode out of Liu Bei's camp to find the late general's daughter.

* * *

><p>Hua Minghua set fire to Sun Jian's camps and made the entire army flee in fear and terror at her appearance. She directed the battle upon her dark grey horse, it's white mane flowing in the breeze. To her right stood Jing Lanying and to her left was Xue Lijuan still mounted on her black steed with a long flowing black mane.<p>

"The enemy runs away like ants. Is there no reason to call this a victory?" Jing Lanying laughed.

Hua Minghua, though, could not shake an uncomfortable feeling away. 'It is as you say Lanying."

"Malady, there seems to be something troubling you. What is it?" Xue Lijuan asked concerned.

Minghua shook her head. "I know not why I feel like this. It's almost as if my father met trouble or Yuan Shao's army is close by."

Just then a soldiercame to her. "Lady Hua, Yuan Shao has sent 20,000 men this way and he is leading. If he sees you, you may fall victim to capture!"

"We'll fight them off. Please go and we shall deal with them Lady Hua!" Jing Lanying pointed with her Ruby Saber towards Yuan Shao's approching army. It glowed a dark red that soon enveloped her body as well as the blade. "They will not get past me without a fight!"

Xue Lijuan nodded in agreement. "If something bad did happen to your father than you will have half of the command over the army. That makes you valuable- not to mention your beauty! Please run malady: we shall be right behind you!"

With both of her confidents asking her to retire, Hua Minghua found no reason to object. So she left them in the middle of Sun Jian's burning camp.

She did not go far.

"HALT! You goes there?" Minghua stopped her horse. She looked up to the hill beside her to notice a man dressed in gold, looking upon her with interest.

"I am the daughter of Hua Xiong, Hua Minghua. Now who asks?" Her voice was strong and did not waver once. Her initial surprise wore off quickly.

"I am the Coalition leader Yuan Shao. As a family member of the traitor's army I shall capture you!" He puffed up his chest as he announced who he was.

Minghua rolled her eyes in annoyance. The Yuan's held high offices for the past 400 years- and it adds to the ego!

"I am a daughter of Hua Xiong, one of the best generals in the _land_! I will never summit to a man like you, nor will I without a fight!" With this said she continued her way to Sishui Gate. 'I never noticed how far I went from the gate! This may be a problem!'

Her horse neighed and fell to the ground. From shock she froze and allowed herself to be thrown off. She lookedover to her horse to see one of it's legs bleeding. "How dare hehurt my horse!" She gritted her teeth in sudden anger. With a calm face she sttod up and faced Yuan Shao's main body, him in the back. "I will make you pay for that!" Her white battle aura presented itself, coiling around her body.

Yuan Shao took notice of the sudden change of power levels and was rethinking about challenging her. He threw his head down to narrowly miss a part of that huge axe she was carrying and had to abandoned his horse when it came back. His horse was split into two.

"Okay, now I'm considering to run!" He looked back up to see her half way through his guard of 5,000 with ease. His first thought on her was how beatiful she was, and now having a taste of her strength he now understood why Hua Xiong would not marry his daughter to _anyone_. She was just too gods damn prescious the let go.

'It's a good thing Liu Bei's brother killed her father.' He thought, waiting for her attack. 'He can't kill me if he's dead for wanting his daughter!'

He didn't really need to fight. His men wereall around him and several troops laid on top of the hill with nets to capture her. 'Now, just come a little closer.' He thought.

Hua Minghua had seperated her Starlight Dragon Wings and threw both ends at Yuan Shao's head, only for them to hit two unfortunate men in front of him and some how getting behind him. Her weapons embedded themselves into the ground and stuck there. Her eyes widened and run quickly to retrieve them.

"NOW!" Yuan Shao yelled, pointing his sword toward her. Next thing she knew she fell to the ground, gritting her teeth. Net upon net was thrown on top of her.

She growled loudly, causing many men to back away. Yuan Shao himself came to gather her and dragged her away to his camp. "We would be riding on horseback if you spared my horse."

"You injure my horse I'll kill yours!" Hua Minghua did not struggle all the while.

* * *

><p>Xiwu looked over the battlefield. She was an assassin and spy for Dong Zhuo's forces, and a good friend of Hua Minghua. She had heard news that her father was killed and made her way to tell her, only to watch her get captured by Yuan Shao. "I must return to tell these outcomes to Master Li Ru. He will know what to do." She dissipated into the shadows of the night.<p>

* * *

><p>Li Su rode frantically to Sun Jian's half burnt and abandoned camp. Two of Hua Minghua's generals stood in the center of the camp, taking reports. Jing Lanying waved to him as he approched.<p>

"Ladies Jing and Xue, where is Lady Hua? She should be with you!"

"She has gone to Sishui Gate. By now she would have arrived." Xue Lijuan told him.

"Her father, our commander Hua Xiong has fallen to Guan Yu of Liu Bei's forces' blade."

The two women were surprised. "This is the first that we heard this news. We told her to retire to the gate so we could deal with Yuan Shao's troops." Jing Lanying said.

"WHAT!" Li Su's anxiety pronounced itself. "Yuan Shao's troops could have most likely split into two parts to _surround_ this burning camp! She is most likely captured!" 'And if she's captured,' he thought, 'The command goes to me, and I would have failed Hua Xiong's dying wish.'

"We will look for our Lady, Li Su, please take control over the army!" With this said, Xue Lijuan mounted her horse and rode toward the route Hua Minghua took prior.

Li Su looked to the sky to the full moon. "Hua Xiong, forgive me. I did not take you seriously so we are unprepared for your death. But I will make it up to you. You will not die in vain and your daughter will return safely. This I swear!" He followed Xue Lijuan's trail. "Jing Lanying, destroy every one of Yuan Shao's legions as they come up. Do not let a single one escape."

As he rode he spoke aloud. "Xiwu I know you watched this horrific battle. Present the message to Lord Dong Zhuo and Li Ru. I will continue to search for the late general's beloved daughter. I fear his spirit will never rest unless she is safe."

* * *

><p>Yuan Shao's arm grew tired of dragging the motionless girl to his camp, so he made three men carry her there. She was still weighed down by the countless nets thrown on top of her. All the while she growled at those unfortunate men who were told to carry her.<p>

"Now that I captured the main commander's daughter, I wonder what I should do with you." Yuan Shao thought aloud. "I could put you to death by calling you a traitor, but..."

"Why not take her to wife milord?" Minghua flinched at that mention. "She is young, beautiful, a warrior, and a bargaining chip for Dong Zhuo's forces."

Yuan Shao thought this idea over. "Not bad. And the two other wives I have could be desposed of."

"That is the best course for Sir's well-being. And think about it. Your young daughter of your first wife, Lady Yuan Yueqin, might like some company with someone else her age."

"Yes, that's a good idea!" He turned toward Minghua, who glared at him. "Oh ho ho, don't be so mad. It's quite an honor to be recognized by the nobility! The Yuan family has had the highest powers in the Han for the last 400 years!"

"Like I care about your family. Your useless post is only yours by hand-me-down successions. The true people of your clan would disown you if they could."

Yuan Shao's eye twitched. "Well you're a hard chestnut. I'll leave you with Liu Bei's forces, along with my daughter. There seems to be a general under Liu Bei that can tolerate children."

"I'm not a nut." She growled.

*End of Flashback*

* * *

><p>Behind the soldier, Xiwu appeared and, her eyes cast downwards, spoke the same evil tidings. "Hua Xiong has lost his life, Hua Minghua has been taken by Yuan Shao, who announced that he will marry her, and Li Su, Jing Laying, and Xue Lijuan are returning from the battlefield." She dissipated into shadows afterwords.<p>

My wife gasped at the news. My son gritted his teeth and my two daughters looked worriedly at me.

Dong Zhuo hit his throne with his hand and stood up. "Sishui Gate has fallen. and one of my best generals killed: not to mention his daughter was stolen. Rouse the army! We are _all_ going to war!"

I nodded my head in agreement. "This disgrace will be avenged, and Hua Minghua must be saved. To Hu Lao Gate, we must win this next battle!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: [If possible, please answer the following, or at least some!]<strong>

**Question time:**

**1. What do you think of the current characters shown thus far?**

**-Dong Zhuo, Li Ru, Li Su, Dong Dachun, Li Tiancai, Li Yang, Tian Changchang, Hua Xiong, Lu Bu, Hua Minghua, Jing Lanying, Xue Lijuan, and Yuan Yueqin? Xiwu?**

**2. Where would they be if they decided to leave Dong Zhuo (as in, what would be their force)?**

**3. Lets say I got done with this Musou Mode, would you like me to do another?**

**4. Are you ready for 2 chapters at once for the Hypothetical and Historical route agreement?**

**5. Should they be any requests for battles? Any requests for how any path should go?**

**6. Are you ready for the main course?**

**7. Are there any mistakes that you found as you read through?**

**8. Who is, by far, the best character in your opinion?**

**9. Do you like the *flashback* system or should I change it?**

**10. For future references regarding Hua Minghua: should she be recaptured by Yuan Shao's men (Hypothetically) so she could go with Shu? Or would you rather let her stay by Li Ru's side and catch up with everyone in Shu after Dong Zhuo's fall?**

**11. Should Li Ru's ending have him about to die and him expressing his loyalty, looking up to the sky? Or should he be standing, facing the sky, and his family all around him as he remembers Dong Zhuo's kindness towards him? (Historical)**

* * *

><p><strong>Jing Lanying and Xue Lijuan's character models in this chapter were shorten up. -Jing Lanying represents rubies, Xue Lijuan represents diamonds, and Yuan Yueqin will represents sapphires.<strong>

_**I would like to thank ****Wandering dude 1**** for their review and character! Your character will be seen for the battle of Hu Lao Gate on the Historical side! The same goes to ****Ryujin Mei**** for their own character.**_

***In Sishui Gate in DW8 the person who killed Hua Xiong was Zhao Yun and I was tempted to have him slay Hua Xiong, but took the fictional route of Guan Yu killing him. Hua Minghua would not hold any resentment to Guan Yu once she learns he killed her father and continues to serve Shu, often being a bodyguard to Guan Yinping and Zhang Xingcai.***

**IF ANYONE HAS SUGGESTIONS FOR THE STORY: BOTH HYPOTHETICAL AND HISTORICAL, PLEASE LET ME KNOW; DON'T HOLD BACK!**

* * *

><p><strong>**FORGIVE ME FOR THE BAD FIGHT SCENE WITH HUA XIONG AND GUAN YU! I WAS IN A RSUH!**<strong>

_**Terms Used and Changes**_

_**Yuan Shao's forces **_**never**_** came to back up Sun Jian's army. I just did this little change for Minghua's sake/story. She would be captured by Yuan Shao, who "threatened" to make her his consort/wife. This would bring about the Hypothetical Route.**_

_**I use the term Battle Aura or Aura to represent them about to use or charging their Musous. It also presents itself in anger or naturally as to show how powerful the warrior is! The strongest warriors have a "Battle Aura Manifestation", which refers to their animal/creature that represents them as a whole, factoring all their attributes, personality, and strength. The two strongest manifestations are the Dragon and Phoenix, the two most powerful beings in Chinese Mythology.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Challenge: I dare anyone and everyone who likes challenges, writing, and has the time: to make a Musou Mode with Hua Xiong or Hua Minghua. If you require help or information about these two (Hua Minghua being my own character) do not be afraid to ask!<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>~Yukiyun<strong>


End file.
